Surpresas
by Arine-san
Summary: Draco herda um bebê e não tem ideia de como cuidar de um. Sua única opção é recorrer à sua chefe Hermione, de quem nunca gostou e que não gosta dele. O único problema é que essa situação pode unir os dois mais do que eles imaginam. Capítulo 3 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Surpresas**

**Capítulo 1 - Um Bebê?**

**So, so you made a lotta mistakes**

**(Então, então você cometeu um monte de erros)**

**Walk down the road a little sideways**

**(Andou pela Estrada um pouco pela beirada)**

**Cracked a brick when you hit the wall**

**(Quebrou um tijolo quando atingiu a parede)**

**Yeah, you had a pocket full of regrets**

**( É, Você tem um bolso cheio de arrependimentos)**

Eram duas da manhã quando o telefone de Draco começou a tocar. Ainda sonolento o loiro atendeu.

- Sim. Sou eu. Como? Uma herança? Desculpe, mas a ligação está péssima. Certo. Tenho que comparecer nesse endereço amanhã? Ok. – Draco desligou o telefone um pouco confuso. Pelo que entendera, um primo distante morrera com a esposa e lhe deixara algo.

Seria bom ter algum dinheiro a mais. No momento não tinha muito. Os problemas de seu pai com a justiça lhe causaram muitos infortúnios e contas a pagar. Além do mais, se isso fosse tudo estaria ótimo. Mas ter que trabalhar para Hermione Granger e ocasionalmente para Harry Potter, no Ministério da Magia não ajudava nem um pouco.

Bom, não adiantava ficar pensando nisso àquela hora. O melhor a fazer era dormir e torcer para que no dia seguinte tivesse alguma sorte com a herança.

* * *

><p><strong>Pull you down faster than a sunset<strong>

**(Coloca você para baixo mais rápido que o Pôr do sol)**

**Hey, it happens to us all**

**(Sim, isso acontece com todos nós)**

**When the cold hard rain just won't quit**

**(Quando a chuva fria simplesmente não para)**

**And you can't see your way out of it**

**( E você não pode ver seu caminho para fora disso)**

Na manhã seguinte Draco compareceu ao local indicado para receber sua herança.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy. – Disse a uma secretária.

- Ah! Sim. O senhor está sendo esperado. Siga-me, por favor. – A secretária levou-o a uma sala, onde Draco foi recebido por uma mulher muito elegante que segurava um bebê. Provavelmente o filho dela.

- Bom dia. – Disse o loiro esticando a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu a mulher apertando a mão dele. – Meu nome é Katherine. O senhor veio pela herança, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Tenho que assinar algo? Estou com um pouco de pressa. Tenho que ir para o trabalho.

- É claro. – Katherine lhe indicou sua mesa, onde havia um papel em cima. – É só assinar esse papel aqui. – O loiro se apoiou na mesa para assinar. – O que eu ganhei? Um milhão? – A mulher riu.

- O senhor é tão engraçado, senhor Malfoy. – Ela pegou o papel que ele havia assinado e lhe entregou o bebê. – Aqui está sua herança. – Draco a fitou sem entender. E ela lhe explicou. – O bebê é sua herança. Não lhe explicaram ao telefone? O senhor é o parente mais próximo, por isso o casal Malfoy fez um testamento dizendo que em caso de morte, o senhor era o responsável pelo bebê. – Draco que segurava o bebê desajeitadamente olhou o mesmo. Com certeza ele era um Malfoy. Olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, se tentasse,ele poderia até ver um traço de arrogância naquele sorriso. Mas mesmo assim...

- Mas não pode ser. Eu nem consigo tomar conta de mim mesmo. O que vou fazer com um bebê?

- Bom, senhor Malfoy, eu só executo os testamentos. Não opino nos termos. E como o senhor, também estou atrasada. – A mulher pegou uma bolsa de bebê e tirou alguns papéis de dentro. – Aqui está a certidão de nascimento de Christopher e outros documentos, como a carteira de vacinação, passaporte e etc. – Ela voltou a colocar os papéis na bolsa e deu a bolsa a Draco. – Boa sorte. – Draco encarou o bebê novamente e este apenas sorria enquanto mordia a própria mão.

* * *

><p><strong>You find your faith has been lost and shaken<strong>

**(Você descobre que sua fé foi perdida e abalada)**

**You take back what's been taken**

**(Você pega de volta o que lhe foi tomado)**

**Get on your knees and dig down deep**

**(Fica de joelhos e lá no fundo)**

**You can do what you think is impossible**

**(Você pode fazer o que é impossível)**

Ainda desnorteado, Draco foi para o trabalho e levou o bebê com ele, afinal não tinha com quem deixá-lo. O que faria com um bebê? O que um bebê come? E como se trocava uma fralda? Deus! Precisava de ajuda e no momento só havia uma pessoa a quem podia recorrer.

Draco entrou na sala de Hermione, sem pedir licença e fechou a porta atrás de si. A jovem levantou os olhos de alguns papéis que lia e fitou o loiro. Ele tinha uma bolsa de bebê pendurada no ombro, estava com os cabelos desarrumados, a camisa um pouco amassada e levantada do lado, e, além disso, segurava um bebê, que não parava de chorar, debaixo de um braço, como se fosse um pacote.

Imediatamente, Hermione levantou e pegou o bebê.

- O que você fez, Malfoy? De quem é esse bebê? – Ela o embalava, para que ele não voltasse a chorar.

- Bom, Granger, aparentemente é meu. Me deixaram de herança. – Hermione podia ver traços de Draco no bebê, ninguém poderia dizer que não era seu filho.

- O quê? Como assim? – O bebê começou a adormecer enquanto Hermione o ninava.

- É isso que você ouviu. Um primo meu morreu com a esposa e me deixou o bebê. – Draco sentou e Hermione, com o bebê adormecido, sentou em sua cadeira, de frente para ele, com sua mesa os separando. – O que vou fazer? Eu não sei cuidar de um bebê. Nunca tive irmãos.

- Qual é o nome dele? – Perguntou Hermione um pouco mais calma, observando o bebê.

- Christopher. – Draco respirou fundo. – O que eu faço, Granger? – Ele levantou e começou a andar pela sala. – Eu pensei em dá-lo para a adoção. – Hermione olhou-o chocada. – Eu sei. Eu não teria coragem. Afinal, ele é um Malfoy. – A morena teve que se segurar para não rir e acordar Christopher.

- Você pode, por favor, se acalmar? – Pediu a jovem.

- Me acalmar? Eu tenho 25 anos e, por acaso, você está segurando um bebê, que eu vou ter que criar, sem saber como e, mesmo assim, você pede pra eu me acalmar?

- Olha, eu entendo que você está nervoso, e com razões para isso, mas a menos que você se acalme, não vamos conseguir achar uma solução, ok? – Draco respirou fundo e soltou o ar.

- Ok. – Ele voltou a sentar. – O problema é que eu não sei nada sobre bebês. O que ele come? E se ele ficar doente? Pelos meus pais, você deve ter percebido que tipo de educação eu tive. Como vou educar esse bebê direito? Eu nem sei a idade dele.

- Não te deram a certidão de nascimento? É só verificar.

- Certo. – Draco leu a certidão. – Vinte e dois de novembro de dois mil e dez. Então já tem um ano. Isso já é um começo. – Em seguida ele olhou o conteúdo da bolsa de Christopher. – Tem quatro fraldas, uma mamadeira vazia, umas três roupas e uma chupeta. Nenhum brinquedo. O que há com essas pessoas? Acham que sou milionário?

- O primeiro passo é comprar mais fraldas, leite, papinhas, esse tipo de coisa. – Draco fitou-a com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê? Onde eu compro isso? Que tipo de fralda? – O loiro suspirou. – Granger, eu preciso de ajuda. – Hermione não queria se envolver nisso, já era demais ter que trabalhar com Draco Malfoy, que sempre a perturbara na escola, agora teria que ajudá-lo a cuidar de um bebê? Ela não queria fazer isso. Mas bastou olhar para Christopher adormecido em seus braços para mudar de idéia. Droga!

Com cuidado, ela devolveu Christopher para Malfoy, explicando como ele devia segurar o bebê. Quando Draco conseguiu segurá-lo de forma certa, ela fitou os dois de forma terna. Christopher realmente parecia ser filho de Malfoy e Malfoy não parecia ruim, com um bebê tão fofo apoiado em seu ombro.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou ao perceber que ela o observava. – Ele acordou?

- Não. – Respondeu Hermione pegando o telefone. – Olá, Pavati. Cancele todas as reuniões dessa semana. Isso. Estou tirando a semana de folga. O senhor Malfoy não veio? Ah! Sim. Ele me avisou que tinha alguns problemas familiares para resolver. Também tirou a semana de folga. Certo. Obrigada. – Ela desligou o telefone. – Eu vou te ajudar, Malfoy, mas é só pelo bebê. Lembre-se disso. Não somos amigos. – Ele assentiu.

- Obrigado, Granger.

- Certo. Primeiro temos que ir a um supermercado. – Hermione segurou a mão dele e os aparatou.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep on believing don't give in<strong>

**(Continue a acreditar, não se entregue)**

**It'll come and make you whole again**

**(Ela virá e te fará inteiro novamente)**

**It always will it always does**

**(Ele sempre vai, sempre faz)**

**Love is unstoppable**

**(O amor é imparável)**

Christopher continuava dormindo quando chegaram ao supermercado. Hermione percebeu que Draco afrouxou um pouco o aperto em que mantivera o bebê durante a aparatação. Parecia que ele tivera medo de perder o bebê durante a mesma.

- Vamos comprar primeiro as fraldas. – Disse a morena soltando a mão de Draco, um pouco ruborizada. Quando chegaram ao corredor das fraldas, o jovem parou surpreso, por um segundo. Havia mais de 50 tipos e tamanhos. Hermione seguiu direto para uma marca e escolheu o tamanho sem dificuldade.

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Draco. – Como sabe que essa é a certa?

- Não existe fralda certa, Malfoy. – Explicou Hermione. – Escolhi essa porque não tem perfume e esse tipo de coisas. Alguns bebês são alérgicos. Além disso, a Gina já usou essa na filha dela e de Harry. Ela disse que essa foi a que ela achou melhor.

- Entendo. Mas o que foi isso de alergia que você disse?

- Ah! Algumas fraldas têm certos produtos que irritam a pele dos bebês. – Draco a encarou como se tivesse medo das fraldas depois de saber disso. – Não é nada fatal, Malfoy. Simplesmente quero evitar que Christopher sinta algum incômodo. Quantos pacotes vamos levar?

- Cinco? – Perguntou Draco em dúvida.

- É. – Concordou Hermione. – Afinal, é algo que você vai ter que usar sempre, durante um tempo. – O loiro nem queria se imaginar trocando fraldas. – Agora temos que comprar leite, papinhas, pomadas... – Draco já podia ver sua conta bancária zerada.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it can weather in a storm<strong>

**(O amor pode resistir a uma tempestade)**

**Bring you back to being born, again**

**(Te trazer de volta para nascer, outra vez)**

**Oh, it's a helpin' hand when you need it most**

**(Oh, é uma mão que ajuda quando você mais precisa)**

Ao terminarem as compras no supermercado, eles pararam para deixar as compras na mansão Malfoy. Era uma das poucas coisas, que Draco conseguira manter dos bens de seus pais.

- Estou com fome. – Disse Hermione sentando-se num sofá e largando várias bolsas a seus pés.

- Eu também. – Respondeu Draco sentando no chão, próximo ao sofá onde colocara o bebê deitado. – Já está na hora do almoço e eu nem tomei café. – Dois elfos entraram na sala e começaram a levar as sacolas para a cozinha. Draco lhes mandou providenciar algo para ele e Hermione comerem. A morena pensou em reclamar sobre a utilização de elfos, mas estava com fome demais para isso.

O elfo voltou com alguns sanduíches e dois copos de suco de laranja, que eles comeram e beberam afoitamente.

- Eu me sinto bem melhor agora. – Falou Draco terminando de beber seu suco.

- Com certeza eu também. – Riu Hermione. – Estou satisfeita. – O loiro encostou-se ao sofá que estava próximo de si.

- O que fazemos agora?

- Bom, você tem algum berço e coisas de bebê por aqui?

- Não sei. Talvez tenha algumas coisas no sótão de quando eu era bebê. A gente podia ir lá dar uma olhada.

- Ok. – Concordou Hermione, levantando.

- Tem problema deixar o bebê aqui enquanto isso? – Perguntou Draco inseguro.

- Há quanto tempo esses elfos trabalham aqui? – Indagou a jovem.

- Desde antes de eu nascer. Por quê?

- Porque eles devem ter tomado conta de você. Então é só pedir para que eles olhem o Christopher.

- Boa ideia. – Concordou Draco e fez o que ela sugeriu. Em seguida os dois foram para o sótão procurar as coisas. – Como tem poeira aqui. Acho que nem os elfos entram aqui há anos. – Falou Draco tentando afastar a poeira de seu rosto.

- Pare de reclamar, Malfoy. – Respondeu Hermione também tentando afastar a poeira de si. – Veja! – Ela apontou um berço que estava cheio de objetos por cima. – Tem um berço ali. – O berço era branco cheio de detalhes em azul. – É bem bonito. Só precisamos limpá-lo.

- Ainda bem que o bebê é menino. – Os dois tiraram todas as coisas que estavam sobre o berço e o levaram para um quarto vazio, onde o limparam e arrumaram com lençois limpos.

- Eu aposto que se procurarmos melhor, vamos achar uma cômoda e outros móveis de quartos de bebês. – Dito e feito. Encontraram uma cômoda, um guarda-roupa e uma mesa onde poderiam colocar o bebê na hora de trocar as fraldas. Limparam tudo e arrumaram no quarto.

- Nada mal para algo feito em uma hora. – Disse Draco observando a arrumação deles. A essa altura o bebê começou a chorar e os dois seguiram para a sala, onde o deixaram. Um dos elfos o balançava, tentando fazer com que ele parasse de chorar, enquanto o outro já tinha ido preparar a mamadeira. Com certeza Christopher devia estar com fome.

Ao chegar na sala, Hermione pegou o bebê, tentando, como o elfo, fazer com que ele parasse de chorar, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Meu Deus. – Reclamou Draco. – Ele só sabe chorar. – Hermione ficou revoltada com o jovem.

- Como você se sentiria depois de perder seus pais e passar de mão em mão por um bando de estranhos? – Hermione repreendeu Draco. – Não chore, Chris. Vamos cuidar de você. – Ela abraçou o bebê e lhe deu um beijo. Em seguida verificou para ver se a fralda estava suja, mas não estava. – Ele está com fome. Só temos que esperar o elfo trazer a mamadeira. – Draco foi à cozinha verificar se ainda iam demorar muito. Alguns minutos depois voltou com a mamadeira pronta.

- Aqui está. – Hermione pegou a mamadeira e deu o leite para o bebê, falando com o mesmo o tempo todo.

- Agora o Chris vai ficar calminho, não é? Você só estava com fome, certo? – O bebê tentava sugar mais leite do que podia beber de uma vez e Hermione puxava a mamadeira para que ele não se engasgasse. – Pronto. Você é muito guloso, Chris. – Ela ria para o bebê. Draco observava a cena e mal podia conter um sorriso. Hermione seria uma boa mãe. Ela sempre sabia exatamente o que fazer nos momentos certos. Assim que Christopher terminou, a morena o entregou a Draco, para que este o colocasse para arrotar. Ela lhe explicava calmamente como dar leves tapinhas nas costas do bebê. – Da próxima vez você dá o leite para ele, para aprender. – Draco concordou e antes que ele pudesse começar a dar pequenos tapinhas nas costas do bebê, ele vomitou um pouco de leite na camisa de Draco.

- Ninguém merece. – Falou o loiro segurando o bebê um pouco afastado de si, com medo de um novo ataque. – Essa camisa era novinha. – Hermione não pôde deixar de rir.

* * *

><p><strong>A lighthouse shinin' on the coast<strong>

**(Um farol brilhando no litoral)**

**That never goes down**

**(Que nunca vai escurecer)**

**When you're heart is full of doubt**

**(Quando seu coração está cheio de dúvidas)**

**And, you think that there's no way out**

**(E, você pensa que não há saída)**

O banho de Draco só ficou pronto meia hora depois e Hermione lhe aconselhou a dar um banho no bebê também, já que desde que este chegara ainda não tomara banho. Enquanto isso ela tomaria banho em outro banheiro e conjuraria roupas limpas de seu apartamento.

- Bom, Christopher. – Disse Draco sentado na banheira, segurando o bebê. Jogando água nele aos poucos e com cuidado. – Vamos ter que nos acostumar e sermos legais um com o outro, e isso inclui não vomitar em mim, ok? – Christopher apenas riu para ele e deu um tapa na água. Draco não pôde deixar de rir também. – Isso é um sim? – O bebê colocou uma mão no rosto de Draco e continuou sorrindo enquanto batia na água com a outra mão. – Deve ser um sim. – E o loiro continuou dando banho no bebê. – Até que você não é tão chato como eu pensei.

- Uá. – Gritou o bebê ainda batendo na água. – Uá. – Draco entendeu que ele tentava dizer água.

- Muito bem, Christopher. Água. Isso mesmo. – O jovem sentiu-se orgulhoso por Christopher quase conseguir formar uma palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>You find your faith has been lost and shaken<strong>

**(Você descobre que sua fé foi perdida e abalada)**

**You take back what's been taken**

**(Você pega de volta o que lhe foi tomado)**

**Get on your knees and dig down deep**

**(Fica de joelhos e lá no fundo)**

**You can do what you think is impossible**

**(Você pode fazer o que é impossível)**

Quando Draco terminou de tomar banho foi procurar Hermione, que também já tinha terminado o seu.

- Ouve só, Granger. – Draco trazia o bebê e pedia que ele repetisse o que dissera. – Diz pra ela ouvir, Christopher. Diz.

- Uá. – Falou o bebê batendo palmas. – Uá. – Hermione sorriu para Christopher.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei ver você feliz por ouvir um bebê balbuciando. – A morena secava o cabelo.

- Ele não está balbuciando. – Respondeu Draco. – Claramente ele está dizendo água. – Hermione riu.

- De onde você tirou isso, Malfoy?

- Ora, ele estava batendo na água e gritando isso. Está muito claro pra mim, Granger. – O loiro ficou um pouco mal-humorado por Hermione não concordar com ele. – Obviamente para você deve ser difícil acreditar que um bebê Malfoy possa ser tão inteligente com essa idade, mas é óbvio que ele é muito esperto.

- Não nego isso. – Hermione percebeu que o bebê já havia conquistado Draco. – Com certeza ele é muito esperto. – O jovem pareceu mais tranqüilo após ouvir isso. E nesse momento, ao ver que Hermione havia largado a toalha, Christopher estendeu os braços para ela. – Está vendo? Ele até já sabe escolher de quem ele gosta mais. – Disse ela pegando-o e dando a língua para Draco, que riu.

- Quem está viajando agora? Ele apenas está seguindo seus instintos e indo atrás de uma mulher bonita. – Hermione corou um pouco e Draco ao perceber o que dissera deu um sorriso fraco.

- Vamos brincar, Chris? – Perguntou Hermione. – Chama o papai pra vir junto.

- Papai? – Questionou-se Draco seguindo os dois para a sala. Era verdade. Ele seria o pai de Christopher agora. Mas será que estava preparado para ser chamado de papai?

* * *

><p><strong>Keep on believing don't give in<strong>

**(Continue a acreditar, não se entregue)**

**It'll come and make you whole again**

**(Ela virá e te fará inteiro novamente)**

**It always will it always does**

**(Ele sempre vai, sempre faz)**

**Love is unstoppable**

**(O amor é imparável)**

Eles ficaram brincando com Christopher até a hora do chá e foi um pouco depois desse que Draco sentiu um cheiro estranho.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou ele com medo da resposta. Hermione deu um leve sorriso.

- "Isso" é o seu bebê, que precisa de uma troca de fralda. – Draco arregalou os olhos. Havia esquecido essa parte. Hermione levou o bebê para a mesinha no quarto dele, para que pudessem trocar a fralda.

- Como ele fez isso tudo? – Perguntou o loiro ao ver o conteúdo da fralda, enquanto tapava o nariz. – Hermione começou a rir de Draco.

- O que você devia se perguntar, é como vai limpá-lo e colocar a outra fralda, Malfoy. – Disse ela. Draco se afastou um pouco.

- Sem chance, Granger. Os elfos que façam isso. Está além das minhas possibilidades.

- Não seja um covarde, Malfoy. Pense na história que isso vai dar ao contar a seus netos.

- Acho que meus netos vão ter que sobreviver sem essa história. – Hermione caiu na gargalhada enquanto trocava Christopher.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a river keeps on rollin'<strong>

**(Como um rio continua a corre)**

**Like a north wind blowin'**

**(Como um vento soprando do norte)**

**Don't it feel good knowin'?**

**(Não se sente bem sabendo?)**

**Yeah**

**(Sim)**

Por volta de nove horas da noite, Christopher voltou a dormir.

- Nossa. – Disse Draco deitado no lado esquerdo de sua cama, enquanto Hermione estava deitada do lado direito, e Christopher estava deitado entre os dois, dormindo de barriga para baixo. – Como ele tem energia. Não posso agir assim todos os dias. É muito cansativo.

- Concordo. – Respondeu a morena. – Amanhã temos que comprar alguns brinquedos para ele e algumas roupas.

- Nós? – Perguntou Draco um pouco surpreso.

- Bom... Eu pensei em ajudar mais um pouco. Eu gosto do Christopher. Mas se não for necessário... – Hermione estava um pouco constrangida.

- Não. Quer dizer, eu gostaria que você me ajudasse. – Respondeu o loiro também constrangido. – Gostaria muito.

- Então vou ajudar. – Hermione bocejou. – Acho melhor ir pra casa. Tenho que dormir. – Ela começou a levantar.

- Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser. Têm muitos quartos vagos.

- Está tudo bem, Draco. Eu só vou fechar um pouco os olhos antes de ir porque não estou conseguindo mantê-los abertos. Ok? – Mas antes que Draco pudesse responder, Hermione já estava dormindo, com uma mão nas costas de Christopher. – O jovem ficou olhando os dois por alguns minutos. Eles pareciam dois anjos dormindo, além disso ele ficara feliz ao ouvir Hermione chamando-o de Draco. Ele bocejou também e fechou os olhos, acabando por dormir também.

Seria uma bela foto, se alguém tirasse. Hermione dormindo de lado com a mão nas costas de Christopher e Draco, mais ou menos na mesma posição só que do lado oposto. As mãos de Draco e Hermione se tocavam levemente, já que a dele estava um pouco abaixo da dela. Quem olhasse diria que formavam uma bela família.

**So you made a lot of mistakes**

**(Então você cometeu um monte de erros)**

**Walked down the road a little sideways**

**(Andou pela Estrada um pouco pela beirada)**

**Love, love is unstoppable**

**(Amor, o amor é imparável)**

**[Unstoppable – Rascal Flatts]**

**Obs: Baseado no Filme "Presente de Grego" (1987)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Sensações**

**I can't fight this feeling any longer**

**(Eu não posso mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**

**(E, no entanto, tenho medo de deixá-lo fluir)**

**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**

**(O que começou como uma amizade, cresceu mais forte)**

**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

**( Eu só queria ter a força para demonstrar isso)**

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, Hermione demorou um pouco ao se recordar de onde estava e quase deu um pulo ao se ver na mesma cama que Draco Malfoy, e ao perceber que suas mão se tocavam em cima de Christopher. O bebê ainda dormia, assim como Draco.

Hermione tirou sua mão de cima do bebê devagar e fitou o loiro mais velho. Malfoy era bonito e dormindo tão tranqüilo, ninguém diria que era tão arrogante quando acordado. A jovem deu um leve sorriso e se repreendeu internamente por esses pensamentos. Foi nesse momento que reparou que o pequeno Malfoy tinha aberto seus olhinhos azuis e olhava para ela.

- Bom dia, Chris. – Sussurrou a morena para o bebê, passando os dedos por seu rosto. – Fique quietinho, ok? Vou te levar para a cozinha e vamos preparar a mamadeira para você, certo? Não vamos acordar seu pai. – O pequeno sorriu para ela como se entendesse e lhe deu um belo sorriso.

Com cuidado Hermione começou a tirar a mão de Draco das costas do bebê, mas este acordou mesmo assim e com o susto de ter alguém pegando sua mão, o loiro agarrou a mão que segurava a sua. Ele olhou ao redor tentando se localizar e se acalmou ao ver Christopher sorrindo para ele. Só então ele reparou que apertava a mão de Hermione.

- Desculpe. – Disse enquanto soltava a mão dela lentamente. – Eu me assustei.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Hermione corada. – Eu só ia levar o Christopher para a cozinha comigo para que ele não te acordasse.

- Entendo. Bom, acho que agora todos nós vamos, certo, Christopher? – Ele perguntou dando um beijo na cabeça do bebê. Draco levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro passar uma água no rosto. Hermione pegou o bebê e ia se levantar quando o loiro saiu do banheiro. – Acho que merecemos o café na cama hoje. – Disse se dirigindo à porta do quarto. – Vou pedir aos elfos para trazerem.

- Malfoy, eu não quero explorar os elfos. – Hermione falou sem conseguir se conter e ficou esperando uma explosão por parte de Draco, mas este apenas suspirou.

- Se você faz questão de saber, Granger, eu pago uma pequena quantia por mês aos elfos. Acho que, sendo assim, eles podem nos trazer o café. – Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou a jovem surpresa.

- Desde aquela lavagem cerebral que você fez em todo mundo no ministério ano passado. – Ele saiu e fechou a porta. Hermione deu um leve sorriso e abraçou Christopher. Será que o homem de lata tinha um coração?

* * *

><p><strong>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever<strong>

**(Eu digo a mim mesmo que não posso resistir eternamente)**

**I say there is no reason for my fear**

**(Eu digo que não há razão para o meu medo)**

**'Coz I feel so secure when we're together**

**(Porque eu me sinto tão seguro quando estamos juntos)**

**You give my life direction, you make everything so clear**

**(Você dá rumo à minha vida, você deixa tudo tão evidente)**

Draco voltou alguns minutos depois e se jogou na cama ao lado de Christopher.

- Eles já vão trazer. – Disse ele, colocando o bebê em cima de sua barriga. – E então, você dormiu bem, Christopher? – O bebê sorriu. – Acho que sim. – Hermione apenas os observava também sorrindo. – E você, Granger? Dormiu bem? – A morena passava uma escova, que estava na mesa de cabeceira, nos cabelos.

- Bem demais. Esqueci onde estava. – Draco sorriu de lado para ela. – Esse colchão é muito bom.

- Pode dormir aqui quando quiser. – Disse o loiro. – Quer dizer não aqui exatamente. Os outros quartos têm colchões como esse. – Draco se atropelou com as palavras. – Mas se você quiser dormir no meu quarto também, não tem problema. – Hermione corou novamente. – Não estou dizendo isso do jeito maldoso, certo? Se bem que eu não ligaria que fosse, você é bem atraente. – Draco também ficou vermelho. – Acho melhor eu me calar agora. – Ele suspirou. – O que eu quero dizer é que você é bem-vinda aqui, sempre que quiser.

- Obrigada. – Disse a morena ainda envergonhada. Eles foram salvos do silêncio que se instalava no quarto, pelos elfos, que chegaram com o café da manhã deles e a mamadeira de Christopher.

* * *

><p><strong>And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight<strong>

**(E mesmo enquanto vagueio, eu mantenho você à vista)**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**

**(Você é uma vela na janela, numa fria e escura noite de inverno)**

**And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might**

**(E eu estou me aproximando mais do que eu jamais pensei que poderia)**

Após o café, eles tomaram banho e se arrumaram.

- Acho que devemos comprar primeiro as roupas e depois os brinquedos. – Sugeriu Hermione colocando Christopher no berço.

- Eu acho que devíamos comprar primeiro os brinquedos. – Respondeu Draco do banheiro do quarto do bebê, ainda sem camisa, terminando de fazer a barba. Hermione reparou que o corpo dele era definido e atraente. Ela baixou a cabeça ao perceber que gostaria de continuar olhando para ele.

- Brinquedos não são essenciais, Malfoy.

- Eu sei. Mas se queremos que ele não mate os elfos e a nós de cansaço, temos que deixá-lo distraído. – A morena pensou por um momento.

- Tem razão, Malfoy. Talvez seja melhor assim.

- O quê? Eu estou com problemas de audição ou você concordou comigo pela primeira vez?

- Não fique se achando. – Respondeu a jovem ficando emburrada. Ele riu.

- Pra comemorar, eu te convido pra tomar um sorvete. Aceita? – Ela fingiu pensar. – Eu sei que é barato, mas você tem que levar em conta que eu vou ficar alguns galeões mais pobre hoje. – A morena riu.

- Ok. Eu aceito. – Eles sorriram um para o outro e depois desviaram o olhar. – Acho que não devemos levar o Christopher com a gente para comprar os brinquedos.

- Também acho. – Respondeu Draco colocando a camisa. – É melhor só levar ele na hora de comprar as roupas. Assim podemos ver qual fica melhor nele.

- Certo. – Hermione deu um beijo em Christopher, enquanto os elfos, que tomariam conta dele entravam no quarto. – Você vai ficar quietinho, certo, Chris? – Ele apenas sacudiu as mãozinhas. Draco se aproximou dele quando Hermione se afastou um pouco.

- É melhor você obedecer, Christopher, ou vai ficar sem brinquedos. – O bebê riu para ele.

- Acho que ele não levou a ameaça muito a sério. – Disse a morena acompanhando a risada do bebê.

- Folgado. – Falou Draco se colocando ao lado de Hermione. – Vamos? – Perguntou lhe estendendo a mão.

- Vamos. – Ela pegou a mão dele e ele os aparatou para o Beco Diagonal.

* * *

><p><strong>And I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>

**(E eu não consigo mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar)**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**

**(Está na hora de trazer esse navio para a praia)**

**And throw away the oars forever**

**(E jogar for a os remos para sempre)**

O casal começou a sair e entrar de lojas de brinquedos. Hermione tinha sempre que impedir Draco de comprar algum brinquedo que era para crianças mais velhas.

- Por favor, vamos levar esse. – Pediu o loiro como se ele fosse uma criança e o brinquedo fosse para ele. Ele segurava uma pequena vassoura. Ideal para crianças de 3 a 5 anos, ela não subia mais que alguns centímetros. Hermione riu.

- Ele é muito pequeno para essa vassoura, Draco. Deixa ele crescer um pouco. – O loiro ficou emburrado.

- Os homens são sempre assim. – Falou uma senhora que estava próxima a eles. – Meu marido também agia assim quando íamos comprar os brinquedos dos nossos filhos. Qual a idade do filho de vocês? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. Era uma pergunta inocente, mas Hermione ficou super envergonhada.

- Nós não... – Começou a jovem, mas Draco a interrompeu.

- Um ano. – Disse ele sem constrangimentos.

- Ora, sua esposa estão certa. Ele não poderia usar essa vassoura ainda. – Respondeu a senhora jovialmente. – Por que vocês não levam esse aqui? – Ela apontou para um urso que podia flutuar. – Meu filho adorava o dele.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia. – Hermione se juntou à conversa. – É bem melhor que essa vassoura perigosa.

- Tenho que concordar com você, querida. – Disse a senhora. – Os homens não entendem as nossas preocupações. Eles não tiveram que carregar um bebê na barriga durante nove meses, certo? – Hermione ficou sem fala e Draco percebendo se aproximou dela.

- Tudo bem. Eu já entendi. – Falou ele pegando a mão de Hermione. – Vamos levar o urso. Concorda? – A morena apenas acenou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. – Ele percebeu que Hermione não estava bem. O loiro pensou que ela estava com vergonha pela senhora ter pensado que eram casados, e isso o deixou um pouco chateado. Será que era assim tão horrível que pensassem que estavam juntos? Mas na verdade ela estava assim, porque não conseguia parar de se imaginar carregando um filho dele durante nove meses. – Obrigado pela sugestão, senhora. Vamos levar o urso, mas estamos com um pouco de pressa. Estamos com saudades de Christopher.

- Mas que lindo nome. Deem um beijo nele por mim, sim?

- Daremos. – Disse o loiro pegando um urso, sem soltar a mão de Hermione e se dirigindo ao caixa. – Tchau.

- Até logo. – Respondeu a senhora antes de continuar seu caminho.

- Você está bem, Granger? – Perguntou Draco quando já haviam se afastado da senhora. A morena não respondeu. – Hermione! – Ela o encarou. – Você está bem?

- Sim. Estou bem. – Ela parecia ter voltado ao normal. – Só fiquei um pouco nervosa com aquela senhora. – Draco se sentiu um pouco aliviado. Então não era por pensarem que ela estava casada com ele.

- Eu sei. Ela não parava de falar. – Concordou ele, enquanto soltava a mão dela para pagar o urso. – Eu também já não agüentava mais.

- Por que você não a desmentiu? – Perguntou Hermione, aparentemente, já de volta ao normal.

- Ah! Achei que era melhor não dar mais assunto para ela falar. Se sem a nossa ajuda, ela já falou desse jeito. Imagina se a gente incentivasse.

- Tem razão.

- Acho que já basta de brinquedos. – Draco disse após pegar os outros pacotes num guarda-volumes. Havia mais de dez sacolas. – Vou mandar isso pra casa e nós podemos tomar o sorvete. Que tal?

- Claro. – Concordou a jovem sorrindo levemente.

Enquanto ele fazia o feitiço para mandar os brinquedos pra casa, Hermione o observou. Desde que Christopher entrara em sua vida, Draco parecia outra pessoa. Era como se antes faltasse algo à vida dele e agora ele pudesse ser quem realmente era.

- Vamos? – Perguntou ele oferecendo o braço a ela, que demorou um segundo para entender e aceitar a oferta.

- Vamos. – Disse entrelaçando seu braço ao dele. Ela reparou que o pacote do urso ainda estava com ele. – Por que não mandou o urso pra casa também?

- Eu quero ter o prazer de ver a cara dele quando abrir esse aqui. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. – Acho que Christopher vai adorar. – Hermione andando ao lado dele, apenas pensava, incrédula, no que estava acontecendo com Draco Malfoy e também com seus próprios sentimentos.

* * *

><p><strong>And I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>

**(E eu não consigo mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar)**

**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

**(E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão)**

**Come crashing through your door**

**(Chegarei derrubando sua porta)**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(Baby, eu não posso mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

- Você quer sorvete de que? – Perguntou Draco.

- Amendoim. – Respondeu a jovem, soltando seu braço do dele. – Vou pegar uma mesa, enquanto você compra os sorvetes.

- Ok. – Draco comprou o de amendoim para ela e para ele escolheu o de menta. Assim que pegou os sorvetes encontrou a mesa em que ela estava e foi até lá. – Aqui está. – Ele colocou o sorvete de amendoim na frente dela e sentou na cadeira que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu adoro esse sorvete. – Disse Hermione começando a comer. – Toda vez que eu venho ao beco diagonal eu compro.

- Então acho que eu adivinhei ao te convidar hoje. – Draco já sabia que ela sempre comprava sorvete ali. Tinha visto ela com seus amigos várias vezes ali. – Se bem que eu também sempre compro esse sorvete quando venho aqui. – Ele também comia seu sorvete. – Só que eu nunca comprei o de amendoim. São tantos sabores que fica difícil escolher um. O de menta é meu favorito.

- Quer experimentar o de amendoim? – Perguntou Hermione um pouco envergonhada, lhe estendendo sua colher cheia de sorvete. Será que ele aceitaria ou teria nojo de usar a mesma colher que ela? Draco se esticou um pouco para o lado dela e abocanhou a colher que ela lhe oferecia. O corpo dele ficou bem próximo ao dela por alguns segundos.

- É uma delícia. Da próxima vez vou comprar desse. Você quer um pouco do meu? – Ele também lhe esticou a colher.

- Claro. – Falou ela antes de fazer o mesmo que ele. Só que no caso dela ficou um pouco de sorvete no canto da boca. – É muito gostoso também. – Draco lhe apontou o canto da boca.

- Ficou um pouco aqui. – Disse ele e Hermione já ia pega o guardanapo para limpar, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Deixa que eu limpo. – Draco passou o polegar no canto dos lábios dela e depois passou o dedo em sua própria boca, comendo o sorvete que antes estava na boca dela. – Pronto. – Hermione, cujo coração tinha parado enquanto Draco fazia isso, corou e baixou a cabeça, não vendo assim, o sorriso ousado e feliz que Draco deu.

- Acho, que, quando crescer, Christopher também vai gostar de vir aqui.

- É, acho que sim. – Draco estava contente. Afinal a reação que ela tivera quando ele a tocara significava que ela não o odiava mais, certo? Talvez ela pudesse sentir algo por ele.

* * *

><p><strong>My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you<strong>

**(Minha vida tem sido um vendaval desde que eu vi você)**

**I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind**

**(Eu tenho corridor em círculos dentro da minha mente)**

**And it always seems that I'm following you girl**

**(E sempre parece que estou seguindo você garota)**

**'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**( Porque você me leva a lugares, que sozinho, eu nunca encontraria)**

Depois que foram em casa almoçar e deixaram Christopher cochilar um pouco, decidiram levá-lo para comprar as roupas.

- Sabe o que lembrei agora? – Perguntou Hermione, enquanto eles entravam numa loja. – Você não deu o urso para Christopher ainda. Pensei que quisesse ver a reação dele. – Draco que segurava o bebê e vinha atrás dela, sorriu.

- Achei melhor guardá-lo para o natal. Afinal ele já ganhou muitos presentes hoje. Não quero que ele fique mal acostumado. – Hermione o fitou chocada. – O quê? Pensei que concordasse comigo.

- Eu concordo. – Ela disse ajeitando a bolsa de bebê no ombro. – Só fiquei surpresa que você também pensasse assim.

- Digamos que agora eu entendo que bens materiais não são tudo, ok? Acho que aprendi um pouco com as coisas que aconteceram à minha família.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Disse a jovem pegando uma roupinha de bebê e colocando na frente de Christopher. Draco sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que não gostara da roupa. – Não que isso me afete diretamente. Só é bom saber que você não está agindo como o mesmo idiota de sempre. – Draco estreitou os olhos e Hermione se corrigiu. – Desculpe. Eu quero dizer que é legal perceber que você tem um lado bom.

- Se saiu bem dessa. – Falou ele dando um sorriso.

- Que bom. – Ela também sorriu e continuou a colocar várias roupas na frente de Christopher. Draco concordou com algumas e percebeu que dessa vez era ele quem teria que controlar Hermione. Na opinião dela, todas as roupas eram fofas. – Por favor, podemos levar essa, Draco? Ele vai ficar tão fofo com essas orelhinhas de coelho. – A roupa era uma blusa com um capuz, em formato de orelhas de coelho.

- Isso é muito espalhafatoso, Hermione. – Ele tentava recusar-se a comprar aquilo, mas ela estava tão encantadora sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Por favor. Por favor. – Draco suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Mas essa é a última, certo?

- Certo. – E sem pensar Hermione jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro, lhe dando um abraço, tendo cuidado para não acertar Christopher. – Obrigada. – Só se deu conta da gravidade do que fazia, ao perceber o que o contato de seu corpo com o dele lhe causava. Sua respiração acelerou e sentiu seu corpo todo ficar quente. Por um momento sentiu um impulso quase incontrolável de beijá-lo, mas no último segundo conseguiu se conter. – Desculpe. – Disse ao soltá-lo. Draco a encarava, também incerto sobre o que sentia. Sua vontade era de puxá-la para si novamente. – Acho que está na hora da mamadeira de Christopher. – Disse ela arrumando algum assunto para tirá-los daquela situação constrangedora. Ela pegou a mamadeira da bolsa que carregava. – Pode deixar que eu dou, enquanto você paga as roupas. – Ela esticou os braços para Christopher, que já sorria ao ver a mamadeira. Ao pegar o bebê os braços dos dois se tocaram novamente, mandando um corrente por seus corpos.

- Então eu fico com a bolsa. – Ele encostou no ombro dela ao pegar a bolsa. Esses toques triviais para eles estavam se tornando necessários. – Eu já volto. – Disse a ela, enquanto pegava a cesta com as roupas e se dirigia ao caixa. Hermione começou a amamentar Christopher, tentando acalmar a si mesma.

- É tão difícil ver o pai acompanhando a esposa e o filho nas compras. – Disse a mulher que estava no caixa. – Você deve gostar muito deles.

- Gosto sim. – Disse Draco, dando o dinheiro à mulher.

- Eu acho isso tão lindo. – Ela suspirou, provavelmente imaginando se seu marido seria assim.

- Obrigado. – Disse Draco querendo que a mulher se calasse. No momento ele queria se concentrar no que sentia. Pegou as compras e antes de voltar para perto de Hermione, parou para observá-la com Christopher. Era uma cena muito bonita. Ela falava com ele enquanto o mesmo mamava tranquilamente.

- Ela é muito bonita, não é? – Perguntou um homem parando ao lado de Draco, que olhou para ele com desdém. Quem esse cara pensava que era? – A única coisa que estraga ela é o fedelho. – Continuou o homem e Draco o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Que, por acaso, é meu. – Falou o loiro friamente. E só então o sujeito percebeu que Draco carregava uma bolsa de bebê. Imediatamente o homem se afastou com medo que Draco lhe lançasse um feitiço. Draco respirou fundo para se acalmar e se juntou à Hermione. – Ele acabou?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu e o jovem percebeu que o bebê sorria para ele satisfeito.

- Então acho que devemos ir embora. Chega de compras por hoje. – Hermione anuiu com a cabeça. Draco segurou sua mão e aparataram.

* * *

><p><strong>And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight<strong>

**(E mesmo enquanto vagueio, eu mantenho você à vista)**

**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**

**(Você é uma vela na janela, numa fria e escura noite de inverno)**

**And I'm getting closer than I every thought I might**

**(E eu estou me aproximando mais do que eu jamais pensei que poderia)**

A noite chegou novamente, depois de mais um dia cansativo. Hermione esperara Christopher dormir e tomara banho. Ela estava na sala. Ia agora aparatar para seu apartamento.

- Hermione. – Chamou Draco atrás dela, antes que ela pudesse ir. Ela não sabia desde quando eles começaram a se tratar pelo primeiro nome, mas agora era algo que não tinha mais importância. Ela se virou para ele. – Aonde você vai?

- Pra casa. – Ela sorriu. – Acho que já abusei de sua hospitalidade.

- Você está doida? Se não fosse por você, só Deus sabe o que seria de Christopher.

- Eu fico feliz que tudo esteja bem agora. Mas acho que você não precisa mais da minha ajuda. – Eles ficaram se encarando sem saber o que dizer. – Além disso, os elfos estão aqui para qualquer coisa que você precise. – Draco percebeu que teria que dizer alguma coisa ou tudo voltaria a ser como antes. – E eu não vou abandonar o Christopher, se é isso que você está pensando. – Hermione, de tão nervosa, não conseguia parar de falar. Ela deu um sorriso. – Eu virei visitá-lo sempre que puder, se não tiver problema e... – Draco se aproximou dela e colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, fazendo com que a mesma se calasse e seu coração começasse a querer sair do peito.

- Fique em silêncio por um minuto, Hermione. – Pediu Draco encostando seu corpo ao dela, enquanto a mesma tentava se afastar e acabou encurralada numa parede. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. – Disse o loiro tirando o dedo dos lábios dela e usando-os para tirar alguns fios de cabelo que caiam no rosto dela. Enquanto sua outra mão segurava-a pela cintura. – Mas eu estou sentindo algumas coisas estranhas quando estou perto de você. – Ele encostou seu rosto ao dela e falou bem próximo ao ouvido da morena. A mão que antes estava mexendo nos cabelos dela, agora acariciava sua bochecha. – Eu não sei o que é isso, mas sei de uma coisa. – Hermione não conseguia respirar direito, muito menos raciocinar para falar alguma coisa. A sensação de ter o corpo de Draco colado ao seu, mesmo separados por roupas, era algo indescritível. – Eu não quero ajuda dos elfos, e você tem razão, talvez eu não precise mais da sua ajuda, mas... Eu preciso de você. – E assim, ele baixou sua cabeça, ergueu a dela e a beijou, imprensando-a na parede mais ainda.

Hermione, que não tinha força ou vontade de resistir, se entregou ao beijo, puxando-o pela nuca. Nenhum dos dois conseguia se controlar. Às vezes tentavam se afastar para tomar fôlego, mas o outro voltava a beijá-lo e esqueciam por completo porque tentavam se afastar. Sem aguentar ficar sem tocar o corpo de Hermione plenamente, Draco a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas, levando-a para seu quarto. A jovem não resistiu e beijou o pescoço dele durante o percurso.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, ele colocou-a na cama e ficou por cima, voltando a beijá-la. O loiro estava prestes a tirar a blusa dela, quando, com uma extrema força de vontade, conseguiu parar e encará-la.

- Seria muito triste, mas podemos parar se você quiser. – Eles se encaravam ofegantes, e Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, um pouco agoniada por ele ter parado.

- Sem chance. – Respondeu ela puxando a camisa dele. Draco riu antes de voltar a espalhar beijos pelo corpo dela e tirar suas roupas.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(E eu não consigo mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar)**

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**

**(Está na hora de trazer esse navio para a praia)**

**And throw away the oars forever**

**(E jogar for a os remos para sempre)**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(E eu não consigo mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

**I've forgotten what I've started fighting for**

**(Eu esqueci pelo que comecei a lutar)**

**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

**(E se eu tiver de rastejar no chão)**

**Come crashing through your door**

**(Chegarei derrubando sua porta)**

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**(Baby, eu não posso mais lutar contra esse sentimento)**

**[Can't Fight This Feeling – REO Speedwagon]**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos a:<strong>

**Mila Pink**

**Aren**

**Ip S**

**Mickky**

**Angel Tonks**

**JuhAlves**

**Mrs. Depp Lerman**

**luagranger**

**Muito obrigada por lerem a fic e comentarem. Espero que gostem do segundo capítulo. Agora só falta um para terminar a história. Espero conseguir escrevê-lo até o natal, Bjaoo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Não Pude Evitar**

**Wise man say only fool rush in**

**(Homens sábios dizem que só os tolos se apaixonam)**

**But I can't help falling in Love with you**

**(Mas eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar por você)**

No meio da noite Hermione acordou com o choro de Christopher e, ainda sonolenta, começou a se levantar como se isso já fosse uma coisa rotineira. Mas antes que pudesse sair da cama, foi puxada de volta e caiu deitada. Logo em seguida alguém se debruçou sobre ela.

- Deixa que eu vou. – Falou a pessoa, antes de lhe dar um beijo nos lábios. Hermione, ainda surpresa, viu Draco se levantar. Ele usava apenas uma calça preta e colocou um roupão por cima antes de sair do quarto.

Só então a morena se lembrou de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Draco beijava muito bem e era muito bom de cama, mas o que aconteceria agora? Como devia agir? O loiro parecia estar aceitando tudo muito bem, mas será que gostava dela? Pelo jeito que a beijara há alguns minutos, parecia gostar dela, mas talvez esse beijo para ele fosse só mais um entre muitos que já dera.

Alguns minutos depois Draco voltou ao quarto, tirou o roupão e deitou ao lado dela, que só usava uma blusa branca, que pertencia a ele.

- O que Chris queria? – Perguntou Hermione ao ser abraçada por Draco. O loiro, que pensou que ela dormia, a encarou e deu um leve sorriso.

- Só estava com fome. – Respondeu ele. – Assim que lhe dei uma mamadeira, voltou a dormir.

- Que bom. – Disse a morena esfregando os olhos, ainda com sono. Draco riu. Ela parecia uma criança.

- Você também precisa dormir. Precisa recuperar suas energias. – Ela concordou com a cabeça. Pensaria na situação deles depois. Estava com muito sono no momento.

- Boa noite. – Falou Hermione se aconchegando ao loiro.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Draco, também fechando seus olhos, enquanto abraçava a morena.

* * *

><p><strong>Shall I stay? Would it be a sin<strong>

**(Eu deveria resistir? Seria um pecado,)**

**If I can't help falling in Love with you?**

**(Se eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar por você?)**

Quando Hermione despertou novamente, estava sozinha na cama. Ela sentou, esfregou seus olhos, passou os dedos pelos cabelos e olhou ao seu redor. O que deveria fazer a seguir? Aparatar para seu apartamento? Tomar banho? O que Draco estava pensando dela? A morena começava a se desesperar com suas divagações, quando a porta do quarto se abriu, dando passagem ao loiro que ocupava seus pensamentos. Draco continuava usando apenas a calça que usava durante a noite, mas dessa vez sem o roupão.

- Parece que a Bela Adormecida acordou. – Disse ele sorrindo e se aproximando da cama com uma bandeja cheia. – Trouxe seu café da manhã. Achei que estaria com fome. – Hermione o fitava chocada, enquanto ele colocava a bandeja à sua frente. – O que foi? Não está com fome? – Draco sentou ao lado dela na cama, como se eles sempre tivessem passado por esse tipo de situação.

- Não é isso. – Hermione falou encarando-o. – É só que eu nunca me imaginei sendo servida por Draco Malfoy. – O sorriso dele se alargou.

- Sinta-se honrada, pois você é a segunda pessoa a que servi durante toda a minha vida. – A morena se perguntou quem seria essa outra pessoa. Seria outra mulher? – A única outra pessoa que vai poder se gabar disso é o Christopher. – Estranhamente a jovem sentiu alívio ao ouvir isso.

- Obrigada, Draco. – A morena respondeu dando um leve sorriso, ainda sem saber como agir. Draco colocou alguns fios de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha e lhe deu um beijo suave.

- Um simples "obrigado" não paga meus serviços. – Hermione não pôde deixar de rir.

- Eu sabia. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. – Ele riu com ela.

- Mas não se preocupe. – Draco falou. – O preço que eu vou cobrar não vai ser muito caro.

- E que preço seria esse? – Perguntou a jovem bebendo um pouco de suco de laranja.

- Você só tem que jantar comigo hoje à noite.

- E aonde nós vamos? - Indagou Hermione um pouco corada.

- Vou te dar a oportunidade de escolher o lugar.

- Uau! Que privilégio. – Os dois riram e Draco pousou sua mão sobre a dela.

- Você aceita? – Hermione percebeu que ele estava um pouco receoso quanto a resposta dela.

- Como eu poderia recusar depois desse café da manhã? – O loiro passou a encará-la fixamente. Ele parecia em dúvida se falava ou não.

- Se esse não fosse o preço pelo café, você ainda aceitaria? – A jovem o encarou de volta e num impulso repentino beijou-o. Até agora Draco tomara a iniciativa todas as vezes. Ele segurou o rosto dela com a mão que estava livre. Segundos depois, eles se separaram e voltaram a se encarar.

- Três dias atrás, minha resposta seria "nunca". – Draco engoliu em seco.

- E hoje?

- Que horas vamos sair? – Perguntou Hermione sorrindo, fazendo com que ele sorrisse também, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a river flows<strong>

**(Como um rio flui)**

**Surely to the sea**

**(Com certeza, para o mar)**

Depois que tomaram banho e se arrumaram, os dois seguiram para o quarto de Christopher.

- Bom dia, Chris. – Disse Hermione pegando-o no colo. – Vamos brincar no jardim? – Christopher bateu palmas sorrindo. – Chama o papai pra vir junto. – Ela disse enquanto passava por Draco para sair do cômodo. O corpo dela esbarrou no dele. – Chama o papai, Chris. – Continuou Hermione, tentando evitar pensar no corpo de Draco.

- Papá! – Falou o bebê, alegre. E qualquer pensamento que passasse pela cabeça de Draco ou Hermione parou. – Papá. – Repetiu Chris. O loiro o fitava incrédulo.

- Ele disse... Ele me chamou de...

- Papai. – Completou Hermione e entregou Chris a Draco, pois o bebê estendia os braços na direção do mesmo.

- Papá. – Gritou o bebê, ainda rindo. Hermione olhava para os dois de maneira terna. Jamais imaginou ver essa cena. Draco apenas encarava Christopher.

- Fala alguma coisa, Draco. – Pediu Hermione num sussurro. Draco sorriu para ela e para o bebê, mas estava sem palavras. Ele simplesmente abraçou Christopher, e Hermione soube que aquele era um dos momentos mais importantes da vida dele.

O loiro deu um beijo na cabeça do bebê e caminhando ao lado de Hermione, seguiu para o jardim, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Darling, so it goes<strong>

**(Querida, isso segue)**

**Some things are meant to be**

**(Algumas coisas têm que ser)**

Draco estava sentado sobre um pano que colocara na grama, brincando com Christopher, enquanto Hermione lia o jornal, sentada numa espreguiçadeira.

- Você já leu o jornal, Draco? – Perguntou a morena.

- Por alto. Por quê? Alguma notícia importante?

- O Ministério da Magia está de luto. A Umbridge morreu.

- Ah! É só isso? Por que deveríamos nos importar?

- Draco! – Repreendeu-o Hermione.

- Ora, é isso mesmo. A Umbridge não era apreciada por ninguém há vários anos. De repente ela morre e todos devemos estar tristes? – O loiro estava certo nesse ponto.

- Eu sei disso. Não digo que estou triste. Só fiquei um pouco surpresa.

- Eu também. – Concordou Draco. – Afinal, ela já era bem velha. Fico surpreso de ela ter vivido tanto. – Mesmo sem querer, Hermione teve que rir. – Você não pode negar, Hermione. Ela quase superou o Nicolau Flamel e ele tomava aquele elixir da Pedra Filosofal. – Há muito tempo a jovem não ria desse jeito. A situação era um pouco mórbida, mas Hermione não conseguia parar de rir. Draco sorria, enquanto observava-a rir desse jeito. Poder fazê-la rir desse jeito, o deixava bastante feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Take my hand<strong>

**(Segure minha mão)**

**Take my whole life too**

**(Segure minha vida também)**

Eles ficaram no jardim a manhã toda brincando com Christopher. O bebê estava sentado entre os dois, sobre o pano. Draco estava deitado de lado, apoiando o corpo no cotovelo, e enquanto Hermione fazia caretas para Christopher, ele aproveitava para observar a morena.

Ela estava tão bonita naquele dia. Os olhos estavam brilhantes e o sorriso era perfeito. O loiro sacudiu a cabeça ao perceber onde seus pensamentos o levavam. Não estava indo longe demais e rápido demais? Uma coisa era se sentir atraído pela jovem e outra muito diferente era ficar admirando o brilho dos seus olhos ou como seus lábios ficavam perfeitos quando sorria. Isso era ridículo. Ele era um Malfoy. Seus pais deviam estar se revirando no túmulo... Mas e daí? Draco não pôde evitar. Estava perdido. Estava... Apaixonado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione, tirando Draco de seus devaneios. Ele ruborizou e desviou seus olhos para Christopher.

- Não foi nada.

- Não vem com essa. Você estava me olhando há um tempão. Tem algo no meu rosto, não é? – Ela começou a passar as mão pelo rosto, tentando limpá-lo. Draco sentou, se aproximou dela e segurou suas mãos.

- Não há nada no seu rosto. – Falou se aproximando mais. – Você está perfeita. – A morena corou, mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele. Draco soltou as mãos dela e segurou réu rosto, enquanto o analisava. Christopher observava a situação em silêncio, como se soubesse que não devia interferir. – Na verdade até suas sardas são perfeitas. – Hermione riu e Draco, não podendo mais resistir, beijou-a docemente. A morena o puxou pela nuca para aprofundar o beijo.

- Mãmã! – Gritou Christopher fazendo com que eles se separassem. – Mãmã. – Ele sorria inocentemente. Draco e Hermione olhavam-no surpresos. Ele esticava os braços na direção de Hermione. A jovem pegou-o e abraçou-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Pobrezinho. Estamos deixando-o confuso.

- Calma, Hermione. – Pediu Draco angustiado. – Por favor. – Ele tentava consolá-la, enquanto a jovem chorava abraçada ao bebê.

- Como eu posso me acalmar? Chris pensa que eu sou sua mãe. O que ele vai pensar quando eu for embora?

- Você não precisa ir. – Disse o loiro um pouco nervoso. – Você pode ficar aqui. Pode ficar conosco.

- Você está louco? O que está sugerindo? Que eu fique aqui para cuidar de Chris e às vezes seja sua concubina? - A jovem ficara furiosa. Será que ele pensava que ela poderia viver com alguém desse jeito?

- Eu nunca sugeriria algo assim! – Draco respondeu gritando. – Quem você acha que eu sou? – Hermione engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder. Christopher tinha começado a chorar e ela começou a embalá-lo.

- O que você estava sugerindo então? – O loiro ainda estava com raiva por ela ter pensado que ele era um canalha, mas agora iria até o fim.

- Que você se case comigo. – Respondeu fixando seus olhos azuis nos castanhos dela.

- O quê?

- Estou lhe pedindo em casamento, Hermione. – Disse Draco deixando a morena sem fala. O que durou mais de um minuto. – Não vai me responder? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- O que você quer que eu responda? – Christopher, apesar de toda a confusão ao seu redor, acabara dormindo.

- Eu esperava um "sim". – Respondeu o loiro sorrindo. Hermione franziu o cenho antes de colocar Christopher sobre o pano que estava no chão e se levantar, chamando Draco para acompanhá-la. Ela achou melhor falarem sobre isso longe do bebê.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Draco. – Falou a morena, quando já haviam se afastado.

- Por que eu estaria brincando? Você acha tão horrível assim o pensamento de se casar comigo? – Hermione suspirou.

- A questão não é essa. Eu não quero me casar pelos motivos errados.

- E quais seriam eles?

- Por exemplo, você querer ter alguém para cuidar de Chris.

- Não quero me casar com você por isso. Se fosse só isso, poderia contratar uma babá.

- Então, por quê? Por que você quer casar comigo? – A morena estava desesperada. Já nutria alguns sentimentos por Draco. Alguns inclusive muito fortes, mas quando sonhava com um pedido de casamento não era desse jeito.

- Bom... Você tem que admitir que somos bastante compatíveis na cama. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Hermione corou.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente. Você não pode pedir uma pessoa em casamento só porque gosta de dormir com ela. – O loiro suspirou. Teria que abrir sua alma se realmente quisesse manter Hermione ao seu lado.

- Esse também não é o motivo de eu te pedir em casamento. É uma conseqüência.

- Então, por quê? Seja sincero, Draco. Por que quer casar comigo?

- Porque eu sou um idiota, ok? – Ele falou um pouco mais alto. Hermione o observava chocada. – Porque desde que fomos comprar os brinquedos de Chris e tomar sorvete, toda vez que eu olho pra você, eu só consigo pensar "Os olhos dela são lindos e brilhantes" ou como eu gostaria de poder te beijar a todo minuto ou em como eu gostei que as pessoas pensassem que estávamos juntos e tivemos um filho juntos. Ou como eu gostei de sentir o seu corpo perto do meu... – Depois que começou a falar, o loiro não conseguia parar. Hermione somente o fitava com os olhos arregalados. Ela não sabia que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. – Resumindo, Hermione... – Draco se colocou na frente dela e ergueu seu rosto para poderem se encarar. – Eu não pude evitar me apaixonar por você. – Algumas lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela.

- O quê? – Era inacreditável demais. Será que ela ouvira certo? O loiro deu um leve sorriso e passou os dedos no rosto dela para limpar as lágrimas.

- Eu te amo, Hermione. – Draco beijou o rosto dela. – Te amo. – Beijou seus olhos. – Te amo. – Finalmente ele beijou sua boca. O beijo não durou muito, pois a morena se afastou dele um pouco.

- Eu também te amo, Draco. – Ele ia voltar a beijá-la, mas Hermione não permitiu. Draco revirou os olhos, demonstrando sua frustração. – Só queria entender porque você me pediu em casamento antes de se declarar. Não vejo lógica nisso.

- Isso é porque você sempre me deixa confuso. Sem saber o que devo fazer em seguida. – Hermione sorriu.

- Que fofo. – Draco franziu o cenho e voltou a beijá-la, como se para provar que não era nenhum pouco fofo.

**For I can't help falling in Love with you**

**(Porque eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar por você)**

**[Can't Help Falling in Love – Michael Bublé]**

* * *

><p><strong>Observações:<strong>

*****Originalmente essa música é cantada por Elvis Presley. Gosto da versão dele também, mas gostei mais da versão do Michael Bublé.

*****Pretendo fazer mais um capítulo para essa história. Um epílogo.

**Agradecimentos à:**

Ip S

DaisyMalfoy

Mila Pink

Luagranger

R

Mrs. Depp Lerman

Aren

Amanda Felton Malfoy

Angel Tonks

MaddySouza

Priscilla Rodrigues

**Desculpem por não postar antes do natal, mas houve uma série de problemas de saúde na minha família e, infelizmente, tive que deixar as fanfics de lado, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjaoo...**


End file.
